


That Line

by orphan_account



Series: Random Drabbles [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adults, Drabble, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry does some thinking before deciding if he should cross that line with Hermione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Random Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463191
Comments: 39
Kudos: 75





	That Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NuclearNik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/gifts).



> Happiest of birthdays to you, dear friend!!!💜💙 I treasure our friendship!! Netflix party hours, fanfic flailing, and life talking. You are such a special woman, and I hope you know that!! Thank you for the gift of your friendship! 
> 
> No alpha or beta. All errors are my own.

* * *

Harry doesn’t know when friendship turns to love. Or when one love grows into another. It was easier to tell with Ginny—he always wanted to grab his friend Dean by the jumper and shove him into a wall whenever he so much as spoke to Ginny. Let alone kissed the witch he’d been dating at the time. Because that would’ve gone over brilliantly.

There are no warning signs this time, though.

Hermione has the occasional first and second date. So does Harry. The two of them usually wind up discussing them over a butter beer at  The Three Broomsticks  the following day or so after to debrief and discuss. They never spend much time on breaking down said dates, though. It always goes to something else. Harry always manages to talk her out of extra work hours to come watch weekly evening pick-up Quidditch matches. She always brings a book, but he notices she isn’t always reading it. Can feel when she’s watching him.

Lunches, evenings, weekends… they’ve fallen into an easy rhythm of togetherness.

And it’s more than that.

Harry doesn’t know he has the words for it. Hermione’s better with the putting words together to make something sound special and meaningful.

All Harry knows is that he knows that he’s found this person that makes him believe life is about more than surviving the tribulations of his childhood. The nefarious beast that roared to life and purred over all things Ginny Weasely is older now. He’s at home with Hermione Granger, and is ready to make said feelings known.

And maybe it is ridiculous to already know he’s in love before a single date. Maybe it’s bonkers to think he’d be all right with marrying the witch next week and starting a new life of togetherness with her… 

He’s ridiculous and bonkers then.  The Daily Prophet  has called him worse.

And maybe he won’t tell her all of that just yet. Maybe he’ll be able to take it slow and do things properly, like he thinks Hermione deserves. She’s an amazing witch, his best friend.  His Hermione.

It’s impossible to say when he fell in love with her, but he knows— knows —with all that’s inside him, he needs to belong to Hermione, if she’ll have him. For her to belong to him, if she’ll allow. He knows it now. Without the slightest trace of doubt or fear.

He snatches a fistful of Floo Powder and charges for the fireplace, ready to cross that line. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, my friend!!! ❤️


End file.
